knowledge_of_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoko Oshiro
Tomoko Oshiro is a fierce woman who lives in Hell (not actual Hell). She is trying to help her friend Yasu find the leader of Heaven. Appearance Tomoko is a fit young woman with long blonde hair. Her hair is messy and never straightened. She wears a fur coat that has white fur and a black covering. She only wears wrappings for a bra and a skirt to cover herself. Tomoko has black boots that almost reach up to her knees and two rings that are upper from her left ankle. Tomoko has a band around her neck and her belt has the same design of her neck band. Her next set of gear contains Golden Armor but that was later removed and is now replaced by armored leggings and a black top. Personality Tomoko is very cocky. She likes to toy with her opponents and kill for fun. She does choose carefully who she trusts. If her comrade is attacked she wastes no time defending them. Past Tomoko was an orphan who lived in the slumps of Heaven as a child. She befriended a boy named Rames. She was very timid and believed in what the majority believed in, in Heaven. She lived her life hunting, stealing and sleeping in the dirt. She felt like it was an absolute to wear her necklace in case some saw her without it. Not wearing the necklace was considered disrespectful to her but she only believed that because she was afraid of thinking otherwise. Tomoko wore a skirt with a white top and ribbon in the front. She didn't wear shoes and only socks. Tomoko used to be very cunning instead of cocky and loose. After Rames got punched trying to steal from a large man, she created a plan to rob the village the large man was from. Tomoko's plan consisted of attaching a metal wire on a vacant house during a lightning storm, creating a fire. The fire will then distract everyone giving Rames and Tomoko the opportunity to rob from the villager's houses. Tomoko, however, was electrocuted by her own wire and was knocked out. As she awoke from her sleep, Rames saw the symbol "God's Power" on her back. Tomoko later fell again and this time awoke to Ami Ito greeting her. Ami tells her he saved her but then Ami admits he murdered Rames. Tomoko, raged, charges herself with multiple lightning bolts and gets ready to fight. Synopsis Tomoko finds Yasu in the forest and attacks him. She hears rumors that Angel Soldiers came down from Heaven, however, she doesn't know that the Angel Soldiers are looking for Yasu. She's looking for the Angel Soldier to slaughter them for trespassing into Hell. Then, Tomoko starts to bond with Yasu before they're attacked by a Holy Ray. She protects Yasu from that attack without a scratch on her and tells her why she's close to him now. Tomoko challenges the Angel Soldier captain, Beserk, and slaughters his last remaining soldier. While Beserk uses Earth Magic, Tomoko uses Black Lightning as her offensive. She is then embraced by Beserk's Earth Fist. Tomoko decides to toy with the Angel Soldier captain and slice the earth fist from behind. While the two fight, Tomoko learns of the Angel Soldier captain's capabilities and decides to tank to his upcoming attack. After taking on a powerful blow she launches the Angel Soldier captain in the air and electrocutes him to death. After the fight, Tomoko decides to go to Heaven with her new friend. When Yasu and Tomoko arrive in Heaven they discover "God" found out they were coming. Later Moses (Ko) attacks the two of them and summons one of the many snakes he has. Tomoko quickly electrocutes the water and knocks out Moses's snake summon. Shortly after, Moses summons the symbol, Yod, on Tomoko to punish her for her life of crime. Tomoko is shot multiple times through her body and collapses. Later, she's saved by two orphans from war, Nelson and Isabel. They take Tomoko back to their house and Isabel heals her wounds. After the gang relaxes they are attacked by Deilah and Samson. Tomoko protects the crew from Deilah's Heaven Whirlwind. Tomoko is then chained up by Deilah, however, Tomoko easily breaks the chains and defeats the Saint with a Thunder Knuck. Later, Tomoko protects Nelson from Samon and cuts off his foot. Samson then distracts Tomoko and then grabs her. Tomoko is being squeezed to death while electrocuting Samson to get him to let go. Yasu and Nelson try to save Tomoko but find her standing over Samson's knocked out body. Samson then comes to and grabs Tomoko again while increasing his size. Tomoko is saved by Octavia, the Desert Queen, and reacts hostile towards her. Tomoko tries to find her coat but Isabel admits she gave it to Deilah in exchange for Samson's weakness. After Tomoko mourns over her coat, God, sends down a meteor to destroy Hell. Tomoko stares in shock while the continent is being vaporized. Yasu reminds her that she shouldn't be joking around over this and she looks down in shame. Grim (Amida) shows up to capture Yasu and Nelson stays behind to slow down Grim. Tomoko uses her lightning form to escape with everyone else. Abilities Black Lightning: Tomoko learned Black Lightning by training in the mountains where lightning strikes occurred every day. * Thunder Eyes: Tomoko's favorite move. Her eyes start to become coated in black lightning and this allows her to move faster and use her lightning more freely. ** Lightning Bolt: 1,000,000,000 volts ** Voltage Cannon: 5,000,000,000,000 volts * Lightning Body: Tomoko can turn her body into lightning in order to move faster and farther, however, this form costs Tomoko a lot of magic. * Lightning Finger Sever: This technique increases Tomoko's Angel Sword's attack power. * Thunder Knuck: Tomoko surrounds her fist in lightning to increase her attack potency. This attack was strong enough to destroy a region of a city. * Thunder Kick: Tomoko surrounds her foot in lightning to increase her attack potency. Enhanced Durability: Tomoko tanked a Holy Ray and came out unscathed. She also took on multiple attacks from Noah, while poisoned, and stood standing. Enhanced Speed:' '''Tomoko is as fast as lightning, she can travel as fast as lightning at anytime, but in her lightning form she can travel far distances in an instant. Equipment '''Angel Sword': Tomoko wields a one-handed sword that she uses to claim her opponent's life or to summon lightning. It was later destroyed by Moses. Holy Sword: This sword is a replica Priscilla's sword, Heaven's champion.